Didn't Even Know the Meaning of the Word
by RaindropsOnDeadRoses
Summary: Dean's agreeing to all kinds of things. Wincest one-shot. PWP.


Sam awoke to the feeling of something hard pressed against his ass and warm, wet lips on his neck. He let a small, pleased sound escape from his throat. "Dean?"

The lips on his neck formed a smile. "Mornin', Sammy."

He turned to face his brother, bringing their mouths together for a short, but firm kiss. "W'time is it?" he asked sleepily.

Dean chuckled. "'Bout ten. Thought you could use a little extra rest, but then I got bored. Been up for an hour or so."

Sam nodded, mentally noting that if Dean had been awake for an hour, his morning erection should be gone, meaning that what he'd felt was proof that his brother was just horny. As usual. Which was perfectly fine with him. "Heard from Dad?" He made the question sound nonchalant, but they both knew why he was really asking. _Will he be back anytime too soon for me to fuck you into the mattress? _

Dean shook his head yes, and a wicked grin played on the corners of his lips. "Said he's not gonna be done until at least tomorrow."

At that, Sam smiled, too, and pulled Dean down until he was lying on top of him. "I think I like that answer."

"Oh, yeah? And why's that?"

Sam turned over so that Dean was now beneath him and began rubbing their cocks together through their clothes, feeling his own immediately grow harder than the half-erect state it had previously been in. "I think you know why," he responded, voice barely louder than a whisper.

He felt Dean shudder at the contact. "Well, maybe I need you to show me."

Warmth flooded Sam's body, and blood rushed between his legs, leaving him with a slight throbbing sensation. It wasn't like he didn't already know exactly what Dean wanted, but hearing him say it like that... "Oh, I can _definitely _show you," he assured Dean, leaning down and placing a series open-mouthed, somewhat urgent kisses on his chest, which he was only just realizing was bare.

Dean pulled Sam's face back up and slowly ran his thumb across Sam's bottom lip, laughing lightly. "Easy, Sammy. We've got all day. You don't have to show me everything in the next two minutes."

Sam sighed impatiently and sat up. "But I want you, Dean. Now. And you started this."

Dean couldn't argue; he had started it. But he liked to take his time and appreciate Sam, not rush things. Still... Sam was tempting. Very, _very _tempting. And he had said he wanted it _now. _So wouldn't it be a bit rude to deny him? Dean glanced down at Sam's crotch and saw through the thin fabric of his boxers that he was standing at full attention. Only seventeen years old, and the size of that kid would've been envied by the gods. He lowered his hand and cupped Sam's dick, gently stroking his length. Christ, he was hard enough to cut diamonds. "Alright, baby boy," Dean agreed, "if that's what you want."

He was rewarded with a low moan as he pulled down Sam's underwear and took him back into his fist, pumping faster. But Sam reached down and enclosed Dean's hand with his own massively long fingers, stopping him. "Wait. Wanna... wanna be inside you when I come, Dean."

Dean exhaled sharply and bit his lip. "Fucking hell, Sam, yes."

This took Sam a little by surprise, and he raised an eyebrow. It was almost never this easy to get Dean to agree to bottom, and even when he did, he was never so enthusiastic about it. And hadn't he just been the one telling Sam to slow down? "Really?" Sam asked skeptically. "Just like that?"

Dean cast his eyes downward, obviously a bit embarrassed and attempting to hide it. "Well, I mean... you know, just... trying to make you happy. If it were up to me, of course, I'd want it the other way around."

Sam narrowed his eyes. "Sure about that? You sounded... I dunno, Dean, maybe a little excited. I think, as hard as you try to deny it, you love taking my cock in your ass."

Dean looked up at Sam through his long, dark lashes and hesitated before responding, "Honestly, Sammy, I just love your cock. Love to touch it. Taste it. Love the way it fills me up when you fuck me so hard I can't see straight. So, yeah, maybe I do love taking it in my ass." Dean's tone shifted then, and he sounded somewhat cocky when he added, "But I'm the big brother, so nine times out of ten, I'm the one that gets to fuck you."

Sam gave him a sharp nod. "Yes, sir."

Dean literally had to reach down and grasp the base of his cock through his underwear to keep from coming right on the spot. "Christ, Sam, don't do that to me."

Sam grinned. "Problem? I can take care of that for you."

Dean let his head fall back against the pillow as he felt Sam pull his boxers down and toss them on the floor. "You're gonna have to take care of it pretty fucking fast."

"Can do," Sam assured him, standing up to retrieve a bottle of lube from the drawer inside the nightstand before seating himself between Dean's legs on the bed.

Just the sight made Dean's heart race. He closed his eyes and braced himself, waiting for the familiar feeling of his brother's cool, wet fingers asking for entrance. But it didn't come. When he opened his eyes, Sam's brows were knitted together, a contemplative expression on his face. "What?" Dean asked, more impatiently than he'd meant to.

"Can I..." Sam hesitated, chewing on the inside of his lip. "Can I try something?"

Dean released the tension of anticipation from his body, placing his hand on Sam's thigh and gently massaging the skin. "Sure, Sammy."

Sam let out a small, nervous laugh. "You don't even know what it is yet."

Dean smiled at him reassuringly. "Don't need to. Whatever it is, the answer's yes. Answer's always yes for you."

Sam sighed a little shakily. "You have to promise not to freak out, okay?"

Dean took Sam's hand, hooking their pinky fingers together. "I promise, baby boy."

At this, Sam relaxed a little, and sat still for only a couple more seconds before sliding down so that his face was parallel to Dean's ass.

Until then, Dean couldn't have possibly guessed what Sam was going to do. They'd never talked about it, not even jokingly, and it wasn't something he'd ever expected that Sam would want to try. But Dean would never turn Sam down on anything like this, and if the kid wanted to rim him, well, then, he wasn't going to stop it.

Sam's tongue timidly slipped from his mouth, and he licked a small stripe up the crease of Dean's ass, stopping at the hole and pressing a little more forcefully, then lapping at the tight ring of muscle in quick, firm strokes.

Dean released the filthiest moan that Sam had ever heard, followed by a breathless, "Holy shit, _more_."

Sam felt a rush of adrenaline at the encouragement, and continued licking for several more seconds before wrapping his lips around Dean's opening and beginning to gently suck the silky flesh.

Dean came. Without himself or Sam so much as laying a finger on his dick, he came so hard he was seeing stars. He came moaning and panting and uttering a litany of curses, all blanketed by Sam's name.

After a moment, Sam looked up at him with a half-smile. "Well, that wasn't the reaction I was expecting. But I'll take it. So, uh... that was... that was good?"

"Fuck me, Sam."

Sam's jaw dropped. "Okay, I mean, I get that that was the plan, but you _just-_"

"Sam."

"...Dean?"

It was all over. Sam could tell, because when Dean spoke, it was different. Stern. Commanding. Firm. He was being given an order. And Sam, contrary to John's beliefs, was an exceptionally good soldier. "You're going to fuck me. Now. And you're going to come so hard you can't breathe until my ass is fucking _full._"

Sam's, "Yes, sir," was almost inaudible. When he popped the cap on the bottle of lube beside him and started to squeeze it out onto his fingers, Dean stopped him.

"No, Sam. No prep. Just want you inside me."

Sam's breath hitched. "Dean, I-"

Dean's voice was slightly softer now, and he ran his fingers through Sam's hair. "I swear I'll tell you to stop if it hurts, and I'll let you get me ready. Okay?"

Sam nodded reluctantly and squirted the lube straight onto his cock, making sure that it was fully coated before placing the head at Dean's entrance. He took a breath and pushed as gently as he could, feeling Dean's muscles resist for a moment before finally opening to him.

Dean drew in a sharp breath, but quickly regained composure. "I'm fine, Sammy. Keep going."

Sam wasn't convinced, but didn't push it, and slid himself inside Dean as slowly as he could force himself to manage until he was buried to the hilt. "I won't move yet," he said, soothingly stroking Dean's sides.

To his surprise, Dean didn't argue, and waited what must have been a solid minute before giving him the 'okay' to move. Sam pulled out slowly and pushed back in the same way until he could judge by Dean's expressions that it was becoming more comfortable for him. Still, he didn't change his pace much until Dean prompted, "Faster." Sam picked up speed without increasing pressure too much by never slipping out entirely or thrusting all the way back in until Dean finally said, "Harder, baby boy. Not gonna hurt me." Sam did as he was told, slightly shifting positions to gain momentum and pounding into Dean until he was sweaty and fighting hard to catch his breath.

He could tell he was getting extremely close to the edge and intended to take Dean over as well, for the second time in a row, so he angled himself differently to hit Dean's prostate. He knew he'd found it when Dean gasped, "Oh, fuck, Sam," and took his dick into his hand. Sam pushed his hand away and took on the job for himself, leaning forward slightly for easier access. Which meant that Dean could reach his ass damn near perfectly. Sam didn't expect it, which was probably what made it even better when Dean reached behind him and slid a finger inside his hole, almost effortlessly finding his prostate and rubbing against it.

When Sam came, at first, he didn't understand what was happening. His initial thought was that either he was going to die, or he already had. But then it occurred to him that the best it could get when he died was Heaven, and there was no fucking way Heaven felt that good. Shit, there was no way _anything _felt that good. He didn't have much time to contemplate it, however, because about a half-second later, he was unconscious.

"Hey. Sam. Sam? Can you hear me?"

Sam forced his eyes open, and he blinked a few times before focusing on Dean's face. "Dude... what the fuck did you _do _to me?"

Dean chuckled. "Gotcha good, huh? Penetration while you're penetrating, Sammy. Do it to myself while I'm fucking you all the time. Never noticed?"

Sam shook his head.

"Well. Now you know. So, I take it you liked it?"

"Didn't even know the meaning of the word 'come' until..." Sam trailed off, realizing he wasn't sure when it had happened, exactly.

"It's only been about five minutes," Dean supplied. "You weren't out long."

Sam nodded his understanding and rubbed his eyes with the heel of his right hand.

Dean recognized the gesture, one Sam had acquired before he was even old enough to speak, and smiled. "Tired, sweetheart? Guess that kinda wore you out, huh?"

"Hold me?" Sam whispered, not actually expecting Dean to comply and preparing himself for refusal.

But to his surprise, his head was gingerly lifted onto Dean's chest, and he felt a pair of strong arms embrace him as warm set of lips pressed softly against the top of his head.

"Love you, Dean," he managed in a sleep-slurred voice.

"Love you, too, Sammy. G'nite."

Sam was about to argue that it was nowhere near nighttime, so goodnight didn't technically apply, when he heard a vaguely familiar sound begin to fill the room. It was something that he only heard on very rare occasions, but when he did, it felt like time was stopping around him and there wasn't a single soul left in the world but his brother.

Dean was singing. And if that wasn't enough, Dean was singing to him. _For _him.

Sam felt a single tear slip from the corner of his eye before falling asleep faster than he ever had in his life.


End file.
